Snippets
by Eria
Summary: A collection of ten, very short drabbles as a response to a music-meme challenge.


_**Author's Note:** Hello all. I decided to share the results of a frantically written music meme with you all. All I did was put my playlist on random, and voila. As the ten songs played, I wrote, and once the song ended I stopped. If you aren't familiar with the songs, look it up on Youtube. Also, if you can't easily look up Gackt's lyrics, check Mina-P's translation archive. Hope you enjoy~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Battle - Final Fantasy 6 (Final Fantasy 6 Special Medley version)<strong> [2:13]

It was the final event. Muraki always had one of those.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki quickly acted and reacted as a horde of demon minions and golems came at them attacking them with all they had.

Too simple really, too easy to cut a path through them. Where was Muraki?

He laughed and laughed. They were wearing down.

Shadow swarmed around them swallowing the monsters up in one giant gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>Asrun Dream - Gackt<strong> [4:28]

Nagare wandered the house, passing through many unused rooms. It was a maze, one he couldn't escape bound by the demon in his skin.

This branch of the house was abandoned because of the small size of the family.

He stared into the moonlit room, smelling of dust. It hurt even then, but he could never express it forever the thin form was gone forever.

His pale son was gone, forever.

_I was ice cold, but couldn't be anything else._

Hisoka had been a sheep amongst the vultures and wolves of the village. It was Nagare though who forced him to grow up fast before he was consumed, but it was all for nothing.

He was consumed anyway. Gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Doomsday - Gackt <strong>[4:34]

Leaning against the windowsill smoking, Muraki chuckled as he rummaged through his grandfather's files. The black-and-white photos of the man were pristine. The moon was pretty in its fullness outside, but it must be laughing with him too.

_Tsuzuki, I understand you like no one else. That doll of mine doesn't realize your true darkness._

He read the numerous files, observing the pain and misery in the figure, and the hopelessness in his eyes.

"You deserve only the love I have to offer... I'll make you realize this, shinigami."

He caressed the photo, imagining blood beautifying the figure's paleness and the pain twisting on his beautiful face, the purple eyes darkening with desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary - Gackt<strong> [3:22]

It was always on raining days that I remembered.

Tsuzuki would fabricate some excuse to visit when we were partnered. He loved me, but I couldn't accept it, even as I attempted to date him. I thought I loved him, but even then...

There's no point in remembering senseless things. I will never be with him again, never feel him against my chest, my arms holding him tightly as he cried.

I wasn't aware until afterward how much I hated how alike he was to my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Scape - FictionJunction KAORI <strong>[4:37]

Everyday, Hisoka learned something new. If he had his choice, he would have learned from a book, but Tsuzuki would have none of it.

Out in the woods of some place near Nagasaki, Tsuzuki was showing him how to forage, which mushrooms were poisonous and which weren't and what plants could be eaten whole or in parts.

By the time they were done, Hisoka had enough fresh greens for a salad and enough mushrooms to add to the soups he'd made without spending a penny.

Tsuzuki watched him eat the greens with a soft smile on his face, and Hisoka thought for sure that he had done this just because Hisoka worried about eating healthily and their budget.

* * *

><p><strong>Ares - Gackt<strong> [1:35]

Sohryuu trudged down the hallowed halls of Tenkuu, furiously. Kurikara had the nerve to treat him like that, even though it was true that he had never met the Golden Emperor face to face.

His heart had hardened by many years, cowardice and rage intermingled in the loneliness of his broken friendship. _ If only..._

* * *

><p><strong>Last Song (7th night) - Gackt <strong>[6:34]

Summoning Touda was the simple solution. Tsuzuki wanted to be free of everything, of the man in white who terrified and electrified him, and of the painful memories that had come flooding back under the wicked touch.

As the heat and fire ate through everything, burning sores into his arms, Tsuzuki imagined he was embracing the Serpent. Touda understood him in ways no one seemed to, understood his sadness and his deepest wish to finally be lost in darkness forever.

But a voice called him. A voice he wasn't expecting and the tears came unbidden. "Hisoka?"

"Don't go; Don't leave me!" The arms held so tightly they hurt so much, and Tsuzuki raised a burned arm to pat him on the back. He must know his wish though.

"I can't erase them, Tsuzuki. I'm sorry. I can't erase your pain or your tears. Just hold me tightly..."

_Even if we disappear into white ash... maybe it won't be so bad with you. I'll remember your voice being the last thing I hear as we go into the deep sleep together._

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla (6th Day) - Gackt <strong>[4:17]

Now that he had him in his house, Watari slipped an arm around Tatsumi's shoulders and pulled him close kissing heatedly.

Tatsumi jerked away as if burned, but he was really just a closet-egotist. Pretty soon, Watari's hands were shoved against the walls as the man's hidden passions pressed kisses along his neck and a thigh slipped between his pressing against a swelling groin.

Watari moaned, but his restless fingers dug into his soft, brown hair and yanked, turning them around so Tatsumi slumped against the wall, his glasses askew on his face. "Not so fast, Sei-chan. I'll undress you first." Watari's warm hands undid the buttons one by one as Tatsumi squirmed achingly.

* * *

><p><strong>U + K (7th night) - Gackt <strong>[2:29]

"It's okay, Master. Papi lived long enough to take care of me! There's no worries, since we'll definitely meet again!" Riko giggled and danced about.

Hisoka didn't understand how she could be so happy and carefree though her caretaker, someone so important to her was gone now, but that was probably why he was a shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>4th - Gackt <strong>[3:22]

Chaos would have been furious, if it had feelings. In order for it to live at all, it needed to destroy order and absorb the energy.

It slipped between worlds like a virus feeding off anything alive until ruin was the only thing left. It preyed on weakness, the cracks fracturing any given world.

This powerful being, if only it could convince this powerful being to become its avatar...

Then surely they could consume this world together, but this particular crack, this rift, this weakness—he wouldn't help them.

**End.**


End file.
